Lavande, juste Lavande
by Maryn M. Weasley
Summary: "Et ce soir-là, le moment présent, c'était Lavande Brown. La jolie Lavande Brown. Lavande et ses yeux. Lavande et ses cheveux. Lavande et son sourire."


**One Shot : Lavande, juste Lavande.**

Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à me demander pourquoi cette jeune sorcière m'a tapé dans l'œil quand j'avais seize ans. Probablement le succès qui me montait à la tête : j'avais quand même fait gagné la coupe de quidditch à mon équipe, et cette fois, c'était mon nom qui était acclamé, pas celui de mon meilleur ami.

Elle était là, devant moi, elle m'admirait, je le sentais. Elle était plutôt mignonne en plus, avec son teint de poupée et ses boucles blondes et soyeuses, son éternel serre-tête rose pour les retenir. Ses yeux en amande étaient comme un appel, une tentation presque. Et ses jolies formes étaient la touche finale au portrait de Lavande Brown. Elle m'adulait, et j'aimais ça. Alors, quand prise d'un élan de courage, elle m'a attrapé par le cou et a commencé à m'embrasser, je n'ai pas pu résister.

C'était sûrement dû à l'adrénaline, mais peu importait sur le moment. Je savourais la douceur de ses lèvres, le parfum de ses cheveux et son souffle chaud. J'aimais sentir ses mains fraiches sur ma nuque, puis ensuite remonter vers ma crinière rousse. Autour de nous, les gens applaudissaient, criaient, sifflaient. C'était l'apogée de mon succès. J'étais leur roi.

« Viens, on s'en va » m'a-t-elle alors soufflé en attrapant mon col.

Elle m'a entraîné hors de la foule, puis hors de la salle commune. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le coin d'un couloir, et nous ne cessions pas de nous embrasser. C'était beau, le succès : ça rendait beau. Les gens vous enviaient, ils vous demandaient. J'aimais ça. Je n'étais encore qu'un gosse après tout. Un gosse qui se cherchait.

Mais ce qui m'arrivait n'était pas comparable à ce que je ressentais pour Hermione. Seulement, à cet instant même, c'était ma fierté qui était en jeu. Non pas que j'avais honte de m'imaginer embrasser Hermione à la place de Lavande, au contraire, c'était sans me déplaire, mais Hermione était une jeune sorcière brillante, intelligente et pleine de caractère. Mais par-dessus tout, si belle … je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être blessé dans mon amour-propre, mais aussi de me prendre la vérité en pleine figure : Hermione aurait bien pu ne pas m'aimer. Lavande, elle, s'était offerte à moi, tel un cadeau, un don. Alors je l'ai saisi, et je me suis bercé de l'illusion qu'Hermione Granger n'était peut-être pas si intéressante que ça à mes yeux.

Mais à ce moment-là, je n'y pensais pas. Ron Weasley était bien idiot lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Et il voulait surtout s'amuser et profiter de sa petite notoriété. J'étais avec Lavande, son corps était blotti contre le mien, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait à ce moment même. Lavande et moi. Moi et Lavande. J'ai passé ma main dans ses jolies boucles blondes, je les ai enroulées autour de mes doigts, j'ai joué avec, je les ai détendues. Je me suis ensuite attardé sur son visage, ses joues roses et son nez fin. Ses yeux de biches me regardaient, me contemplaient presque, emplis d'amour et de désir. Ses longs cils recourbés battaient avec élégance, voire même avec sensualité.

Lavande Brown était un mélange de sensualité, mêlée à de la réserve. Elle laissait penser à une jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore cessé de rêvé au Prince Charmant, sensible, et si fragile. Je me sentais fier et courageux, je voulais la protéger. Elle était ma protégée, et j'étais son vaillant chevalier. Je voyais bien, à la lueur de son regard, qu'elle était amoureuse. Qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de l'adolescent de seize ans que j'étais.

Et pendant que ses lèvres roses et bien dessinées n'attendaient qu'à être embrassées, des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Pendant que Lavande sentait son rêve se réaliser, Hermione sentait que la déception faisait son nid près de son cœur. La déception, sentiment plus ou moins violant qui semble priver tout notre être d'espoir et de bonheur. La déception, c'est comme une douche froide : ça nous surprend, puis ça nous glace, et enfin, lorsque l'on prend conscience que l'on a froid, on se met à trembler. Quand on est déçu, on se met à pleurer. Et ce soir là, Hermione pleurait.

Il n'y aurait pas eu Lavande pour chambouler tout mon esprit et mes cinq sens, j'aurais tari les larmes d'Hermione. Quoique, je n'en aurais pas eu besoin : elle n'aurait pas pleuré. Après tout, j'étais l'objet de sa tristesse. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop bête. Je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que je lui faisais. Je ne me rendais pas non plus compte qu'Hermione valait la peine que je prenne des risques pour elle. J'étais jeune et inconscient, que voulez-vous ? Et j'étais un Weasley. Le seul Weasley qui avait la tête sur les épaules durant sa jeunesse, c'était Percy. Mais sinon ? Fred et George avaient-ils la tête sur les épaules ? Et même maintenant, George ne l'a toujours pas.

Lorsque l'on est jeune et que l'on s'appelle Ron Weasley, on ne vit que l'instant présent : on l'attrape et on sert le poing très fort pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Puis on ouvre doucement la main, et on contemple la lueur de délice et tout le charme que constitue cet instant. Et ce soir-là, le moment présent, c'était Lavande Brown. La jolie Lavande Brown. Lavande et ses yeux. Lavande et ses cheveux. Lavande et son sourire.


End file.
